


Steadfast

by llyrical



Series: You & You & Me [3]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, Voice Kink, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 12:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5049289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llyrical/pseuds/llyrical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So maybe Wirt has a bit of a praise kink. So what? It's nothing compared to the weird things that his boyfriends get up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steadfast

**Author's Note:**

> The poem used is "Bright Star" by John Keats, which I will never be able to look at the same way.

Wirt had had his fair share of trysts with his partners. Both Bill and Dipper were outstanding in bed, finding ways to get under his skin in the best kind of way and learning things about him that even _he_ hadn’t known. 

Their current escapade was an example of the latter, as Dipper twisted his hand around the head of Wirt’s cock and murmured, “You’re so beautiful, Wirt,” in his ear and had him tumbling over the edge with a moan of Dipper’s name. 

After Wirt could breathe normally again, they both just sat there in an awkward silence before Dipper pulled away. “I didn’t even realize you were close,” Dipper laughed, his face flushed from arousal and a bit of flusteredness. 

“Neither did I,” Wirt mumbled, grabbing a tissue from the nightstand to wipe off both himself and Dipper’s hand. 

Dipper paused, sitting back on his heels. “Was it- what I said?” he asked, a look of realization flashing across his features. 

Wirt frowned. He should be getting Dipper off, now, not having a conversation. 

“I- I guess,” he murmured, avoiding his partner’s gaze. Sure, he’d just come all over Dipper’s hand while moaning unabashedly, but it was embarrassing to just _talk about_ it. 

A small smirk played on the brunette’s lips, and Wirt immediately groaned, dread sinking in his stomach. That was never good, not when it was on Dipper’s face rather than his other partner’s (well, it wasn’t good in either case, but he was used to Bill enough that he could usually handle whatever the demon had planned).

“Wait until Bill hears about this.”

\-----

Bill certainly did hear about it, though Wirt completely forgot about the issue until they were all in bed together a few days later. 

Thinking back on it, Wirt wasn’t exactly sure how they’d ended up here. They’d closed up the Shack for the evening and had dinner ( _very_ excellent spaghetti, if Wirt did say so himself), and then Dipper had been leading them both upstairs far too early rather than to the living room to watch movies or play a game or lounge about. 

Dipper and Bill had immediately begun to strip him and then themselves as if it had been planned. After he’d been pushed down onto the bed and teased until he was already achingly hard, it became abundantly clear that it probably had been. 

Dipper sat between his parted legs, kissing and nipping up his inner thighs until Wirt was a writhing mess. Bill was sitting on the bed to the side, but he held Wirt’s chin in a firm grasp as he kissed the man. 

This had been going on for several minutes, and it was driving Wirt _insane_.

Wirt broke away from the kiss when Dipper’s mouth moved teasingly close to his aching cock, only to whine when the other man moved back down again with a soft chuckle. His tongue traced the sensitive area where his thigh met his pelvis, moving down a little bit before he bit down. Wirt pushed up against the motion with a groan, and one of Dipper’s hands moved up to hold his hips still while the other pushed his knee to the side, keeping his legs spread. 

One of Bill’s hands landing in his hair and holding his head in a light but firm grip reminded him of the demon’s presence. He tried to kiss the blonde again but Bill remained just out of reach, chuckling lightly at the confusion he must have seen in Wirt’s eyes. 

Bill’s lips hovered close enough over Wirt’s that he could still feel the demon’s warm breath as he whispered, “You’re gorgeous, Music Note.”

A shudder wrecked through his body at the unexpected praise, and _of course_ Dipper chose that moment to wrap his lips around the head of Wirt’s cock. Bill swallowed his moans in another kiss as Dipper took Wirt farther into his mouth. Wirt could feel the end of his length hit the back of Dipper’s throat and the other man didn’t even pause in his motions, bobbing his head up and down, and Wirt had to use every bit of self-restraint not to push up into his mouth. 

His noises were all, thankfully, muffled by the pair of lips moving against his. “My beautiful poet,” Bill murmured as he pulled away. Wirt whined at the obvious claim of ownership, the words almost enough to distract him from Dipper pulling off momentarily and the tell-tale click of a tube of lube being uncapped before Dipper’s fingers brushed against his entrance. Bill’s eyes were dark, pupils blown in lust, but they flashed their usual gold for a moment as he whispered, “ _Our_ beautiful poet.” 

Wirt choked out a moan as one of Dipper’s fingers pressed inside him before the man took his cock into his mouth once more. He pushed back against his lover’s hand, the light stretch not a bad one. Dipper took this as encouragement to add a second finger faster than Wirt would have expected, but he certainly wasn’t complaining. Coupled with Dipper’s talented mouth, the motions weren’t at all unpleasant. 

He wanted to lose himself in the sensations, but Bill wasn’t having any of it. His lips lowered to brush teasingly against Wirt’s trembling throat as he murmured, “I love your poetry voice, Music Note.” He nipped lightly at Wirt’s pulse, and the brunette shuddered. “I’m sure you’ve got something memorized, haven’t you?” He pulled back, meeting Wirt’s eyes. His gaze was somehow a mix of teasing and predatory as he quietly ordered, “Recite something for us, _poet_.” While the blatant command was obvious, it was lighter than usual as Bill tried to be tender, his fingers curling lightly in Wirt’s hair. 

Still, Wirt’s face flushed at the idea as much as it was already flushed from Dipper’s clever ministrations with his _tongue_ , holy shit, and the fingers that he kept working inside him, stretching him. “I- I’m not going to do that,” he panted, one hand grasping his own hair, knocking against Bill’s, and one fisting in the sheets beneath him. 

Bill held his gaze for a long moment, a smirk tugging at his lips as he examined him. Dark eyes flicked down Wirt’s form, taking in how flushed he was, from his face down to his chest. “Mm.” He leaned in so that his lips were right next to Wirt’s ear, his voice dropping to a whisper. “You will if you want to come tonight.” 

A twinge of arousal shot through him at the obvious threat, and he cursed himself for it. He tried to remind himself that Dipper and Bill were the ones who were into the weird D/s stuff, not him. 

_You’re the one who gets off on others praising you_ , a voice in his head reminded him. He worked to shut it up. 

Either way, the threat acted as good motivation. 

Bill pulled back so that they could lock eyes once more, and despite the teasing smile on his face, Wirt knew that he was deadly serious. 

Dipper’s fingers brushed against his prostate at the same time that his tongue flicked under the head of Wirt’s cock and the man arched off the bed, keening. 

“Better start talking,” Bill taunted. 

Wirt shot him a glare but wracked his brain for one of the many poems he had memorized. In his frazzled state, he didn’t trust himself to recite one of his own poems without butchering it, so he hurriedly stuttered out, “ _Br-bright star, would I were… stedfast as thou art-_ ” 

“John Keats?” Bill interrupted, looking amused. 

“I’m sorry, did you have a _request_?” Wirt quipped, his irritation partially masked by the breathiness of his own voice. Dipper added a third finger but pulled back from his length, sitting up so that he could watch Wirt’s face as he stretched him. 

“No, no. Please continue.” Bill’s smile grew.

Wirt’s eyes flicked back and forth between his lovers. Bill somehow managed to look devious despite the messiness of his hair and the arousal clear on his features, while Dipper just looked disheveled, his lips swollen and wet and hair sticking up, desire shining in his eyes as he continued to prepare Wirt. 

He took a deep breath. “ _Not in lone splendor hung a-aloft in the ni-ight-_ nnhhg, fuck, _Dipper_.” 

The man pulled his fingers out with a grin, laughing lightly at the glare that Wirt shot him when he did so. He glanced at Bill. “Did you wanna-?” 

“With pleasure.” Bill motioned for Dipper to switch him spots. He retrieved the tube of lube from where it had been tossed to the end of the bed and wasted no time in uncapping it and slicking up his cock, gently pushing Wirt’s knees up. 

Wirt tried to concentrate on the poem so as to avoid thinking about how embarrassing it was that his lovers wanted him to recite poetry during sex- and it wasn’t to be sweet or romantic during _love making_ , but was rather to satisfy some voice kink that they both seemed to have. 

“ _And- and watching, with eternal lids apart, like nature’s patient-_ ” He moaned in time with Bill as the demon pushed into him slowly, covering Wirt’s body with his own as he nipped lightly at his neck, “ _-nature’s patient, sleepless Eremite._ ”

He whimpered softly as Bill moved, thrusting into him at first with slow, gentle motions that quickly picked up the pace with a quick rhythm. Wirt shifted his hips up and felt the demon hit his prostate, drawing a cry from his lips as he completely forgot about what he was doing. The poem was tossed out of his head as he exposed his neck, panting and softly moaning Bill’s name. 

Of course, Bill only let this silence- well, lack of poetry- go on for a few seconds before he slowed down his motions with a wicked grin. “Did you forget the next line, poet?” he teased, rocking painfully slowly into Wirt. 

Wirt wanted to snap at him to stop being a tease, but he was sure that that would only have the opposite effect. Bill knew how to torment him- both of them. It had only been a few days since it had been Dipper in his position, and Wirt had been the one watching his lovers. 

“Come on, Wirt.” He startled at the voice, almost having forgotten that Dipper was there. Watching them. Wirt would never get over that, his face growing hot at the idea just as much as it turned him on. The other man pushed Wirt’s hair back, offering him a loving smile. “We wanna hear.” 

Dipper’s sweetnesses was just as bad as Bill’s deviousness. 

Maybe he was dating _two_ demons.

“ _The moving waters at their priestlike task of pure ablution- r-round earth’s-_ ” He whined as Bill picked up his thrusts again and bit down against his neck, sucking at the skin with the obvious intent of leaving a mark. ” _-h-human shores._ ” God, he was going to have to start wearing a scarf while working at the Shack for the next few days. 

“Fuck,” Bill gasped near his ear, voice coming out choked as his hips stuttered against Wirt’s. His hand came down between them to wrap around Wirt’s leaking cock, and Wirt could have cried from relief as the demon began to pump him in time with his thrusts. “So good, Music Note. You feel so good.” 

He whimpered at the words before forcing out, “ _Or- or gazing on the new soft-fallen mask of snow upon the mountains and the moors-_ ” He pushed desperately up into Bill’s hand and against his thrusts, throwing his head back and moaning. When he glanced over towards Dipper, he saw that the other man was watching them aptly, a hand wrapped around his own cock. A noise of arousal escaped Wirt’s lips. Right. There was his slight exhibitionism kink coming out. Or maybe it was just the idea of seeing his boyfriend so debauched, his lips still swollen from where they’d been wrapped around Wirt’s cock a few minutes before. 

The thought made it more difficult to continue, combined with the feeling of Bill inside him and the demon’s grip on him. “ _N-no- yet still stedfast, still unchangeable, pillowed upon my fair love’s ripening breast-_ ” He broke off again, the mix of sensations too much. “Bill, _fuck_ , I can’t- I’m going to-” 

“You’re going to _finish the poem_ ,” Bill finished for him, pulling his hand away from Wirt’s length and not putting it back even at the brunette’s desperate cry of frustration. His eyes flashed a warning red before returning to black. “Or you’re not going to come.” 

There were only four lines left, but Wirt wasn’t sure if he could even get through four more _words_.

“ _To f-feel forever its soft fall and swell, awake forever in a sw-sweet unrest-_ ” He let out a gasp and pushed his hips up when Bill finished inside of him with a low, possessive sound, biting down against Wirt’s neck again. He whimpered in what should have been pain- Bill bit _hard_ \- but was really just sick pleasure. The demon continued to push in through his orgasm, panting quietly against Wirt’s neck and mumbling expletives. 

After a few long moments, Bill pulled out of him, and when a hand wrapped itself around Wirt’s length once more, this time, it was Dipper’s. He was watching Wirt with blown eyes, his own arousal forgotten, and that was all it took for Wirt to spit out the remaining lines with renewed fervor. 

“ _Still, still to hear his tender-taken br-breath, and so live ever- o-or else swoon to death._ ” 

Once the last word left his mouth, Dipper swooped down to kiss him, hand on his cock quickening its movements. Wirt came quickly with a moan that was muffled by Dipper’s lips on his, his eyes rolling back in his head as he pushed up into his boyfriend’s hand. 

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Bill murmured quietly. Wirt choked out another noise, this time of surprise as his face flushed and he tried to steady his breathing. 

When Dipper pulled back, Bill was quick to clean both of them off with tissues secured from the bedside table. Dipper was still hard and leaking against his own stomach, so Wirt pushed him back until his back hit Bill’s chest before ducking down and taking the man’s cock in his mouth. 

Dipper moaned his name with a choked noise of surprise as his hand landed in Wirt’s hair. Wirt hollowed his cheeks, taking his boyfriend’s length in until it hit the back of his throat. He moaned around Dipper’s cock, and Dipper let out a whine that had Bill laughing. 

He wrapped his hand around the base of Dipper’s cock, pumping it in time with his the movements of his mouth, and it wasn’t long before Dipper was releasing in his mouth, head thrown back against Bill’s shoulder as he cried out Wirt’s name. 

Wirt swallowed and pulled off, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand. Dipper panted, offering him a weak grin, and he returned it. 

Once they had all caught their breath, Dipper suggested that they all take a shower together to get properly cleaned off (tissues just didn’t cut it), but Bill complained that he was too tired (could demons really even _get_ tired?) and Wirt remembered what had happened the last time they tried to fit all three of them into the shower. So, they ended up just flopping down against the pillows, each half-sprawled on one another. Wirt couldn’t help but cringe at the warm, sticky feeling of sweaty skin pressed against his, but he didn’t protest. He was with the men that he loved after a very satisfying- if embarrassed and rightfully earned- orgasm. 

“So, Music Note,” Bill started just as Wirt had started to get comfortable, nestled between the two of them, “You changed the pronouns like some cheap pop artist doing a cover.” 

Dipper snickered at the comparison, but Wirt just blinked in confusion, rolling over on his side to look at Bill. “What?” 

Bill’s eyes were shut, but he opened one to look at him. “In the second-to-last line. _’Still, still to hear her tender-taken breath.’_ You said _his_.” 

Wirt huffed out a laugh, rolling back onto his back. Dipper snuggled closer to his side, and Wirt moved his arm to act as a pillow for the man. “Huh. I didn’t even realize.” 

“Wouldn’t want anybody to think you’re straight,” Dipper joked quietly, mouth pressed against his skin. 

Wirt wanted to quip about how he didn't like labels whatsoever, sexuality ones being included in that, but Dipper’s eyes had already slipped closed. He supposed he could let it go, just this once. 

He ended up resting his own head against Bill’s arm. The demon relaxed his muscles, shifting closer for Wirt’s comfort. 

He smiled as his eyes slipped closed. “Goodnight, Bill.” 

There was a quick feeling of movement as Bill used his free arm to shut off the lamp, and the room fell into darkness beyond Wirt’s eyelids. He could hear the smirk in the demon’s voice as Bill whispered, “Night, gorgeous.” 


End file.
